Their Other Friend
by BarakTheSlayer
Summary: Kuro, Ganta and Shiro were the bestest buddies, until Kuro was seperated from them. Now they meet again in the weirdest way possible. Begins similar to canon, but changes very soon. Shiro/Ganta O.C/Crow friendship. rated T cause of the violence, obviously.


**Hi guys! I really wantd to right this story for a long time, and now I am!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"The systems are down!"

"What do you mean, down? They haven't been _down _in 10 years!"

"Sir we don't know! We are trying to get it back up and running but we are in the dark!"

"Damn!"

* * *

Kuro was busy watching an advert for the prison amusement park- Deadman Wonderland- so he didn't notice his friends Mimi and Yamakatsu sidle up and take the seats next to him.

"Hey, Kuro, whatcha doing?" Yamakatsu peered over to his phone and grinned, adding on "Oh, right. Apparently we get to go there for the trip this year!"

Mimi chose this moment to interrupt, "Yeah Kuro, aren't you totally pumped?" Mimi's eyes were glinting and Yamakatsu was grinning like a boy on his birthday. He knew they were going to _force _him to admit how excited he was for this trip, because while Kuro _was_ excited, he hated acting like a kid, though he was one. Kuro had always seen himself as more mature than everyone else, he was cocky and abrasive, but had a track record of getting detention by standing up for his friends.

"Fine! Yes I am totally pumped Mimi, I really can't wait to go to Deadman Wonderland, there I said it!" The words burnt Kuro's tongue, he _really_ hated sounding like a child.

"Ha! You owe me 5 dollars Yamakatsu!" Mimi was up and in front of him with her hand held out before Yamakatsu could blink. He grumbles under his breath as he paid his debt and slapped Kuro in the back of the head, muttering to him "Damn it Ku, couldn't have lasted... 3 more minutes could you?" He checked his watch as he spoke. Kuro guessed the bet was timed.

Kuro went back to watching his advert when a song entered his ears, one he recognized, but before he could place it, it had stopped. He looked around to see if anyone else had heard it, but Mimi and Yamakatsu were caught up in their conversation about the Wonderland to notice.

Then he saw something that almost made his heart stop.

Two figures were standing, no, _floating_ by the window.

One was dressed in a strange red armor and cape, with a weird face mask that didn't cover it's mouth, it was impossible to tell the gender too. The other was quite clearly male, as its cape only covered its back, so its- no _his_- chest was clearly noticeable underneath the red armor- which looked like was the same as the other one's-. he also wore a face mask, although his covered his mouth as well.

"Wha-what? We're on the third floor!" Kuros shout alerted the rest of the class, who stared in wonder as strange hexagons began to form behind the two figures.

Then, all hell broke loose.

The walls were ripped apart as the shapes and a weird red liquid shot forward, and soon enough, everything was destroyed too. The last thing Kuro saw before blacking out was Mimis terrified face.

* * *

Kuro woke up in a battlefield. Or at least that's what it looked like.

The first thing he noticed was the window where the figures had appeared- as well as the rest of that wall- were no longer in sight, they must have been blown to bits. The next thing was- oh _god_- the blood. It covered _everything_. Fighting the urge to vomit, Kuro continued to look around, and saw them.

The two figures that caused this were here, and they were staring right at him.

He had never been so scared in his life. Backing up against a wal, heart hammering in his chest, he gazed in horror as one of the figures- the one without the mouth covering- grinned evilly and picked something up, then threw it at him.

_Mimi..._

Staring unblinkingly at Kuro, was the head of his best friend.

He couldn't help it, he screamed in terror. He was frozen to the spot though, watching in unparalleled horror as the other figure pulled something from a wreckage and threw that to him.

_Yamakatsu..._

The wrist watch gave it away, Kuro screamed again as he saw the entire arm of his other friend land in front of Mimis head.

The figures now advanced on the terrified boy, the more covered one still grinning like a maniac as the other produced some form of crystal in his hand.

Before Kuro could draw breath to scream again, the crystal had been plunged into his chest and he slumped to the ground, blacking out yet again.

* * *

The trial, if Kuro could call it that, was a complete farce.

He had woken up to find out he had been blamed for the 'Nagano School Massacre' and some dude called Tamaki was his lawyer. No one believed his story as there was no mark from where he got hurt by the figures. He had gotten savagely baten by Mimi's father _at_ the court, where his phone fell out of his pocket and began playing a video.

"Of course I'll get off, who would expect a 14-year old kid to be able to do that?..." the video continued spouting things Kuro had never said, and he knew he was being set up, he couldn't prove it though.

He was, of course, sentenced to death at Deadman Wonderland.

He never expected anything else anyway.

* * *

"_Naughty birdys song is made,_

_by pecking holes in trees,_

_willows, seader, sycamores,_

_and proud oaks reduced to cheese._

_Woodland gods howling HA HA_

_forever cursed your naughty beak._

_What it pecks it poisons now,_

_your food,_

_your nest,_

_even your young._

_Your friends now all fear you,_

_but your tears ring clear through the wood even as they taint the two..._

_such a sad sad little birdy._

_Maybe one day this song will lift the curse and set you free."_

Shiro stopped singing just as a gust of wind hit her and her Ganta. Both of them came to the same realisation.

At the same time, both spoke.

"He's here."

Then Shiro confirmed.

"Kuro..."

Ganta entwined their fingers and together they raced off the roof they were sat on.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I get that it's really similar to canon, but in a chapter or two, it will go off-canon, promise.**

**Review please? I could use the feedback.**


End file.
